The One That Got Away
by LetsGetGlamm
Summary: Kaitlyn is robbed at gunpoint until Dolph Ziggler saves her life. Kaitlyn is grateful to have someone by her side ever since losing everything that moment would rekindle their old relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Kaitlyn had just packed her last piece of luggage as she left the divas locker room, she was the last person to leave the locker room. Heading to her rental car Kaitlyn didn't feel safe being the only person in the parking lot but as she got to her car and put her bags in the trunk, but as soon Kaitlyn closed the car trunk a frantic man point a gun at her having her in a headlock.

"Give me your money. Hey you scream I'll kill you."

Going through her purse Kaitlyn tries getting the money as she pleads for her life but it makes him more frustrated that he pushes her on the ground.

The gun is pointing at her face Kaitlyn starts crying "Please, please" but the gunman shows no sympathy. As he'd about to pull the trigger he is taken down by Dolph Ziggler.

Kaitlyn had her eyes closed the moment Dolph saved her. The gunman tries to come at her but Dolph stops him as Kaitlyn moves away as two more men help out with the sound of police sirens cloud her fear as Dolph comforts her as the police show up.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." replied Kaitlyn

Dolph has his arms around Kaitlyn as the police take the man away and after they ask her questions they get in the car and drive off.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaitlyn heads back to the arena as Dolph is still by her side as Triple H and Stephanie McMahon come to her.

"We just got the news. Are you okay?" asked Triple H

"Uh-huh just a little but shaken up." said Kaitlyn

"Dolph I would like to thank you for saving Kaitlyn before it got worse." said Stephanie

In the mix of all the chaos that was going on Kaitlyn started to go back to the argument that her and Layla got into and how she was gonna find another travel partner.

"Celeste, we heard about what happened between you and Layla and we think it's not a good idea for you to travel partner." said Stephanie

Kaitlyn couldn't think of anyone else AJ is with Punk on his tour bus and there was no telling where Layla was now.

"I wouldn't mind being Kaitlyn's travel partner." said Ziggler

Having Ziggler as her travel partner would be okay after their breakup they never had a chance to talk it out.

"Well its settled. Is that going to be a problem?" asked Stephanie

"No, not a problem."

As everything was said and done Kaitlyn felt calm. Dolph hadn't finished packing yet so Kaitlyn sat on a chair near the men's locker room looking through her phone.


	3. Chapter 3

When Dolph got Kaitlyn's luggage in the back of his trunk. Kaitlyn is in the passenger seat as Dolph closes the trunk and goes to the driver's seat.

Before he starts driving Dolph sees Kaitlyn staring out the window then looking at her phone. From the look on her face, Kaitlyn was still shaken from the incident but only hoped that the next morning things would be better. As they head out of the parking lot Kaitlyn slowly starts to fall asleep.

* * *

Kaitlyn awaken by the sound of a truck engine stopping in a rest stop, its 3am and Dolph had stopped in to pump gas, unbuckle her seatbelt and heads inside to go to the bathroom.

After using the bathroom, Kaitlyn buys herself a Sobe drink as Dolph comes in to pay gas. Suddenly there's something that catches her eye, a pig dressed as a cowboy wearing glasses.

"How cute" said Kaitlyn admiring the pig all dressed in the cowboy get up

"You all set." said Dolph

His voice scared her that she placed the pig on the shelf.

"Yah I'm ready"

They were close to the destination of the hotel as Kaitlyn sees city lights and tall buildings from a distance. Being so close to the city is where Kaitlyn realized that she might have to share a room with Dolph.

Maybe that won't be the Kaitlyn can survive one night by herself. As Dolph parked the car and as they headed inside the woman behind the desk asked the question.

"Are both of you sharing a room?"

"No" Kaitlyn immediately said before Dolph could say the words

Giving them separate keys to separate room, Dolph and Kaitlyn go up the elevator.

"You know I'm still here for you." said Dolph before the elevator stopped on its floor.

Going separate directions Kaitlyn turns around and replies "Thank you and good night."

As she gets to her hotel room and takes off her shoes and puts her pajamas on and heads to bed. After a hectic night Kaitlyn is relieved for it to be over, only realizing how hard it is to close her eyes and waking up to start a new day.

**Author's Note: Sorry that the chapter so short still trying to get myself motivated to write again. But hope you enjoy.**


End file.
